The present invention concerns production of apparatuses, which are applied to windows or doors generally for dimming or protection, such as awnings or mosquito curtains rolling on and unrolling from a roller.
In particular, the present invention refers to a device for locking these apparatuses in a desired position, usually open or close, but also in any intermediate position.